


番外. 那天晚上的事

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [10]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: Ch6的橙包夫妻吵架不是主cp所以拉出来速打一篇（私心想写 反正我就偏心橙包可当独立故事阅读 跳过不影响后面剧情
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 1





	番外. 那天晚上的事

“...珉锡哥，我们谈谈。”

“嗯？什么事等我清完这里再——”

“现在就谈！”

肩膀忽然被重重捏住，金珉锡还未反应过来便被人一把拉起用力压在了矮柜上，金钟大几乎是以超乎第二性别的强硬气势欺身而上怒视着他，这么看着金珉锡还真一瞬间错以为对方是自己的Alpha

可惜，毕竟只是以为

“起开。”

“啊！”

毕竟有天生体质上的差异，Omega坚持不到三秒便被Alpha一掌拨开，气势跟语调瞬间软的跟水一样

“啊哥～～～”

暂时不理会自家Omega的猫式撒娇，金珉锡皱着眉夺过对方手上的抹布大致擦下牛奶渍，又把刚拿出来的清洁剂喷在纸巾上把整张桌子擦了个遍，最后抽了张新的纸巾把桌面擦干才算完

金珉锡满意的检视干净的桌面，终于回头瞥了眼，瞬间被金钟大可怜巴巴的模样逗笑了，“你想谈什么？”

Omeg嘟嘴瞪着他，避开伸过来要揉他头发的手，一副受了委屈的小媳妇儿样，明显就是在讨哄，但金珉锡只是笑笑，直接扭头假意要走，果不其然刚踏出第一步便被狠狠的从后头拦腰抱住，人儿把头抵在他的背部用力磨蹭，像只睡醒不久的猫从喉咙深处发出软糯的单音

金珉锡轻叹口气，转过身揽住人儿，抬起他的下巴耐心地又问了一次，“钟大啊，想跟哥谈什么？”

“...说什么...”

“嗯？”

金钟大顿了顿，闷闷的嗓音埋在哥哥胸口小声重复了一遍，“在跟Lay哥...说什么。”

“Lay？啊——”大概没想到对方会问这个问题，金珉锡一下子答不上来，圆滚的大眼睛忽然逃避似的转了两圈，“没什么啊，我们就是闲聊...”

“闲聊这么久？哥不是还跑到房间去继续讲了吗？”

“耶？喔、对啊...”

金钟大满脸狐疑的眯眼盯着自家Alpha的反应，忽然挣脱对方的怀抱，拉住Alpha的手把人往餐桌上带

“呃、干嘛...”

“哥坐这里。”

金珉锡半推半就的被按坐在餐桌，他一向不喜欢坐在桌面上，尤其这里还是平常吃饭的桌子，刚要开口抗议，金钟大却已经脱了自己的上衣并以迅雷不及掩耳的速度解开了他的腰带和牛仔裤裤头，低头隔着棉对着金珉锡的下身不轻不重的咬了一口

“钟、钟大——”金珉锡有些惊慌的喊着弟弟的名字，倒也不是怕人看见，只是对方这个躁动的样子让他很不习惯

“跟我比赛吧珉锡哥，”金钟大跪在餐桌前抬头看着金珉锡，淡粉色的唇紧抿着，眼里满是倔强，“我能让哥比我早射出来的话，就告诉我跟Lay哥说了什么不能告诉我的事。”

“不是不告诉你，只是...”

“我不管！”

一向好脾气的人难得带着明显愤怒的神色大声说道，能高能低的名品声线此刻却因情绪而有些颤抖，声音也比平常都来得低，“说我是小鬼也好！我就是要知道！我就是...就是不喜欢哥跟别人有我不知道的秘密...”

金钟大彷佛把囤积许久的委屈一次爆发出来，刚开始非常激动，现在却越说越小声

“我最讨厌哥这样了...讨厌死了...”

“...”

Alpha沉默了一小会儿，伸手握住金钟大的手臂把人从地上拉起来，仰头吻了下对方的眼角，双手捧着最近消瘦了些所以触感不甚柔软的脸颊

“我们倩尼怎么会是小鬼呢...”

然后，嘴角扬起戏谑的笑容

“应该是、笨蛋呢。”

“什——！”

把炸毛的小猫一把揉进怀里，金珉锡咬了下对方的耳垂，双唇压在耳边吐着湿热的气息，惹得人儿敏感地哼叫，“...生发液。”

“呀...呃、嗯？生...？”

“Lay啊，最近有些脱发呢”金珉锡故意慢吞吞地说道，“可能是压力大或持续染发吧。听我的经纪人哥说用过一个韩国牌子的生发液挺有效，所以问我这里还有没有，给他寄过去一瓶——”

金珉锡吻了下傻愣住的人儿，眼中充满浓浓的笑意，“所以说我们倩尼，是在吃生发液的醋呢。”

被事实爆击的金钟大半张着嘴，灵魂出走似的傻在恋人怀里，大概过了一世纪那么久的时间后，才终于醒过神来大吼一声

“啊——珉锡哥！你骗我！！！”

Alpha无辜地耸肩，“是你自己误会的。”

“还、还不都是因为哥偷偷摸摸的躲着我——”

“脱发是什么光荣事吗？当然是越少人知道越好啦。”

“可 可是、可是——”

金钟大气急败坏的在原地跳脚，一想到自己竟然都在吃一瓶生发液的飞醋，跟个怀疑被劈腿的女人似地眼角带泪跟爱人讨说法，还说什么、什么秘密—— 金·脸皮薄·钟大整张脸简直红得要烧起来了，Omega害羞得用力推开哥哥的手想跑，却被人双手扣住腰，牢牢禁锢在胸前用眼神调戏，不知道的人经过还以为是哪家的良家妇女被骚扰了

“啊～为什么这样对我——放手、放手啦珉锡哥～～讨厌死了～！”

“哈哈哈好了好了，不逗你了。”

一把抱住被调戏的快受不住的Omega，对着那张还嘟嘟囔囔的嘴吻了下去，Omega刚开始还想反抗，猫爪在对方胸前不安份直抓挠，但当舌头闯进口腔霸道的吸吮，Omega便像连力气也被吸了去，没骨头似的软在Alpha怀里哼唧

“哼...嗯不...”

下身被人拿在手里轻搓慢揉，金钟大不耐地前后晃腰，嘴里唤着爱人的名字，金珉锡温柔的吻了下他的额头

“...要在这里？”

“嗯...快点...”

金珉锡轻笑一声，“该快的人不是你吗？”

金钟大愣了下才理解对方的意思，哼了声，蹲下身跪在金珉锡用脚扯过来的衣服上，果断的拉下灰色棉质内裤握住半硬的性器轻轻套弄两下，在Alpha直勾勾的注视下长开小嘴一口气含进了一半

“唔——”

顶端直接触碰到温度偏高的喉咙带来一阵舒爽的刺激，金珉锡重重喟叹出声，呼吸粗重了不少。金珉锡满意的注视着身下人儿的动作，奖励性亲亲他的头顶后又用膝盖去顶他的左手手臂，金钟大泛着水雾的双眼眨了眨，充满疑惑，直到自己也肿胀起来的下身被对方用脚尖轻踩了下，才受不住的一面晃着头细细呻吟，颤颤巍巍地用左手试着不太好的抚慰自己

金珉锡一向喜欢爱人深陷情欲之中的表情，尤其是Omega被胀大的性器顶得双眼泛泪，呜咽声变得黏腻不已时，飘散在空气中的浓郁拿铁香总是缠着自己，这种时候金珉锡当然不会吝啬，总是回以最足以勾引对方性致的信息素。酒和咖啡原本就是相性搭配的东西，混在一起不只味道好闻，也十分色情

“唔、唔嗯嗯...嗯、嗯嗯嗯、唔嗯嗯——！”

被Alpha的甜酒香气诱发了感官，Omega全身变得更加敏感，左手原本只是有一下没一下套弄带来的微小刺激也被无限放大，几乎要含不住口中的硕大，不停吞咽口水的动作也带给Alpha断断续续的快感，忍不住把手放在对方的后脑勺轻轻抓挠黑色卷发

“哼唔...”

“嗯？”

歪头看着Omega明明嘴里有东西还硬要含糊地说着什么的样子，金珉锡笑着弯下身凑近小恋人，“倩尼啊，怎么了？”

Omega稍微退出一些，只剩半截还含在嘴里，眼睛往后方瞄了眼，又垂眼哼了声，突然张嘴在性器上用牙蹭了下前端

“你、呜——”

金珉锡有些吃痛又无奈的笑出来，真是搞不懂这孩子想干什么，仰头撩开额前汗湿的浏海，视线忽地停在了黑色冰箱上

冰箱平时都是自己跟都暻秀在用的，习惯好的两人都会在使用后擦过一遍，所以亮面材质的门一直维持可以当镜子程度的干净，此时黑玻璃因为角度，除了映出两人半边的背影，似乎还有一个不甚明显的人影

是谁？金珉锡在脑中快速搜索了下，他知道刚才有人出门，但刚才他在楼上所以不确定是谁，听嚷嚷声只知道有金钟仁跟朴灿烈——算了，其实是谁都不重要。Alpha的嘴角勾起微笑，俯身到金钟大耳边咬了口对方红透的耳软骨

“不专心啊我的小猫...这种时候还有心思看别的地方？”

“唔～嗯哼嗯——！！”

伸手按住Omega的后脑勺强制他吞进最深的地方，一是处罚那人不专心，也是为了尽快结束好让偷窥的人离开、当然，如果还不离开他也自有方法处理

“唔、唔嗯嗯...哈嗯、哼——”

因为心急加上隐隐露出的占有欲作祟，Alpha的信息素由诱惑渐渐转为霸道的成分，要知道金珉锡一向的做爱风格都是温和宠溺的，信息素只停留在挑逗程度，现在突然这么来一下瞬间把沉浸在情欲之中的金钟大带上从未有过的刺激，一个激灵忽然达到高潮

高潮后的人再也撑不住，腰一软跌坐在地，性器一颤一颤地滴着浊液，一面大口喘气一面只剩右手无力地搭在Alpha大腿上才不至于躺在地板上

“呵，钟大输了呢。”

“哈啊、哈啊...啊～哥...”

坐在地上的人瘪着嘴哼唧，小眼神像在抱怨Alpha怎么现在还惦记着那个愚蠢的比赛，看着金钟大的反应，金珉锡忽然改变了主意，伸手抱起还软着身子的Omega把人放在了流理台上，大理石冰凉的触感让Omega打了个冷颤

只看那地方湿得水亮亮的还有些反着光，就知道前戏扩张都不需要了，Alpha握着硬热抵穴口磨蹭

“啊、珉锡哥，你要...啊...”

进入的瞬间，金钟大先是轻轻地呀的一声，抱紧Alpha的脖子随着硬物送入的深处发出缓慢而黏腻的呻吟，因为刻意压着嗓子，声音听上去像是享受又有些痛苦，然后在对方开始快速的抽插后，呻吟声逐渐控制不住的放大，浑身溢出越发勾人的信息素香气，小嘴不时温软地唤着恋人的名字

香艳的情事并没有持续太长时间，兴许是因为在开放空间做这样羞耻的事带来的紧张感，Omega呻吟比平常来得高亢许多，全身泛着漂亮的粉色、明显是极度兴奋的状态，内壁夹得死紧又湿得不像话，最近好一阵子没开荤的Alpha也被夹得受不了，在金钟大尖叫着射了第一次时狠狠吻住了人，扣紧他的腰在湿热的地方冲撞了十数下，直到金钟大死死咬着唇又一次达到高潮时才拔出来，套弄几下后射在对方的腿根

空气中弥漫着两人的信息素香气和情事后的淫靡味道，金珉锡偏头看见冰箱才猛然想起偷窥的事，方才太专注于眼前美好的景色就没顾上这茬儿，现在回头一瞧，墙后早就没个影儿了。也罢，金珉锡心情挺好的，低头亲吻一下子高潮了两次的Omega，那人还浸在强烈余韵中回不了神，大腿靠在自己的腰上断断续续抽搐，嘴里喃喃念叨着什么

金珉锡凑近听了后，宠溺地笑笑，低头轻啄了下对方略微红肿的唇

Sleep tight, my darling.

end


End file.
